


Like Breathing

by melanoms



Series: 50 Kisses [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Kissing, Phoenix!Reader, castiel's sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoms/pseuds/melanoms
Summary: You told Castiel that you didn't need him. He's determined to prove you wrong.Kiss request with Castiel: a kiss that lasts so long, they are sharing each other’s breaths
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Series: 50 Kisses [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671802
Kudos: 29





	Like Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation with Phoenix!Reader from request [#8 Back of the Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251687)

You spent the past two weeks on the trail of this shifter and finally caught up to them. The two of you paced cautious circles around each other in the damp alley. 

The shifter was in your form. Illuminated by the orange glow of a streetlamp, you glared at the foreign vision of yourself and twirled a silver blade in your hand.

“Only a coward hides behind someone else’s face,” you growled.

The shifter smirked with your lips. The sight of the taunting look in your own eyes made your blood chill.

“And yet, you choose to wear that one. Have for centuries.”

You sucked in a breath and tightened your grip around your blade. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The shifter laughed from deep within their throat. 

“You think you’re so clever. Chasing me for weeks. I only let it go on so long because I enjoyed it. But really, I’m the one who’s been following you.”

“You’ve been following me?” You wrinkled your nose.

“There’s not many of your kind left. But they’re looking for you.”

“You came to the wrong place. I’m just a hunter. The one who’s going to kill you.”

You lunged at the shifter. They dodged your blade. But not without you slicing their upper arm in the process.

The shifter hissed as smoke rose from their burning flesh. You smirked. They snarled and punched you square in the nose with their good arm. You forced your head to fly back upon the impact. But your blade clattered to the street next to a sewer grate.

You sprang forward to retrieve your weapon. But the shifter slammed into you, sending your entangled bodies to the harsh pavement. The scuffle of your feet sent your blade between the grates and into oblivion.

On top of you, the shifter grabbed your collar and collided your upper body with the pavement. They wrapped their hands around your throat. But you only growled in return.

“You know, we really shouldn’t be fighting. We’re similar you and I. You can change form just like me. I don’t know why you insist on denying who you are,” the shifter taunted.

You reached up and dug your nails into the cut, igniting a slight burn within their flesh. The shifter shrieked and sprang backward. You jumped to your feet.

“I’m a hunter. I kill monsters like you.”

“But not yourself?”

You snarled.

“Face it, you’re on the wrong side of history. There are greater powers who are very interested in you. If you agree to talk with them, I can promise they’ll make it worth your time.”

The shifter smirked. “Not that you’re lacking it.”

You narrowed your eyes, haunted by your face staring back at you.

“You really know what I am?”

“Of course. The blade and pretending to be weak like a human was a nice touch though.”

“These greater powers…what do they want with me?”

“To recruit you.”

“For what?”

“A war.”

You relaxed your shoulders and readjusted your stance. Tilting your head back, you looked the shifter up and down.

“And they’ll make it worth my time?”

The shifter grinned and took a step forward.

“Guarantee it.”

You leaned in and smiled. Then continued to walk forward until the shifter’s back was pressed against the wall behind them.

“Very well.” You brushed your hair over your shoulder. “If you know what I am and what I am capable of, then you won’t mind if I demonstrate.”

Before the shifter could move, you grabbed their wrist and incarcerated the monster alive. The echoes of its shrieks bounced off the brick walls, the pavement, and throughout the hollows of your ancient heart.

You watched as the ash paid its respects to you, descending to a neat pile on the ground. You took a deep breath and swallowed to regain your senses. But when you spun around, you flinched when you realized you weren’t alone.

With your breath still in your throat, your eyes went wide.

“Castiel.”

“I’ve been looking for you.”

“I told you not to.”

“And I told you that I’m not leaving you.”

He took a step forward. You jerked backward, only to bump into the judgmental brick behind your back. Your boot smudged the remains of the shifter deeper into the asphalt.

“You used to be so good at taking orders. Why won’t you take mine?”

“I told you. I’ve changed.”

“Do you think I’m stupid?”

He furrowed his brow. “No.”

“Then please, enlighten me, angel. What could you possibly think of me if you believe I’d fall for such meaningless sentiment?”

“I think…”

He yanked one of your hands into his and rested the other on the small of your back. You sucked in a breath and held it as he narrowed the distance between your faces.

“Seeing me felt like a blessing and curse,” he continued. Your hand stiffened in his as you bit your lip.

“I think.” His glance flickered from your lips to your eyes. “You spent a long time deciding to hate me.”

The warmth of his breath felt like fire. You just realized your other hand somehow made its way to rest on his hip, acting on its own volition against your conscious control.

“I think you so desperately want to be right. That if I’m the bad guy, the true monster, everything will be easier for you.”

He swallowed and freed his hand from yours to thread his fingers through your hair, drawing your lips a mere breath’s distance from his.

“And I’m asking you, I’m begging you…” he whispered. “To let yourself be wrong. Not for me. But for yourself. You don’t have to do it alone anymore.”

You fluttered your eyes closed and wrapped your hand around the back of his neck. Tilting your chin down, you sighed a soft exhale. But when you breathed in again, you raised your lips to meet his.

Inhaling him after centuries of being alone.

Castiel kissed you like he could rewrite all of history. While he knew he couldn’t undo the pain he’s caused your troubled heart, this kiss was his first step in writing a new story with you. 

The one you deserved.

When your lips parted between kisses, he exhaled centuries of regret and remorse. Then breathed in to give you his unadulterated devotion and love. 

Your heart offloaded its armor of ancient sorrows. Layers of loneliness washed away with each stroke of his tongue, press of his lips, and inhale of his breath. 

You bundled a fistful of his trench coat to draw him nearer. Even though you both knew no amount of closeness could represent the eternal entanglement of your souls.

Gently gripping your hair, he tugged your head backward and you gasped in delight. He peppered kisses along your jawline and neck. When he tenderly nipped the soft skin of your collarbone, you breathed a moan in praise.

After leaving a mark that glowed hot on your skin, he nuzzled his nose to the side of your face. You pecked a chaste kiss behind his ear before whispering into it.

“It will take more than that to prove me wrong, Castiel. But I’m willing to find out just how much.”

You felt his lips upturn in a smirk along your cheek. He took a step back to untangle his body from yours. Cupping your face in his hands, his gaze never wavered from your eyes.

“As long as it takes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoying so far? Submit a request to the [50 Kiss Challenge on Tumblr.](https://melanoms.tumblr.com/post/613164682334945280/lets-kiss-50-kiss-challenge) Open to multifandom requests!


End file.
